Angels, Please Return Home
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: A Modern AU in which Levi's squad are enlisted in the army. Levi and Eren receive a call one night that shatters them. (Rated T just for mentions of death)


The world was beginning to go dark, the stars just starting to peek out in the sky. As usual, Eren and Levi were relaxing on the couch, tired from working all day. Some show played on the TV, but they weren't paying much attention, they were practically asleep, their hands tangled together.

The phone rang out, waking them both up. Levi sighed, undid his hand from Eren's, and stood up. "Why would someone call now of all times...?"

Levi answered the phone and walked back to sit on the couch next to Eren. "Hello?" Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder as he talked.

After a moment, Eren felt Levi tense up. He pulled his head away and looked at his boyfriend. Levi grunted softly, his lips pursing. Eren could hear a person droning on though the phone, but he couldn't make out the words.

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know." Levi hung up the phone and set it on the couch.

"What's wrong, Levi?" Eren was beginning to worry. "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing, Eren. It's fine."

"You don't look fine. You look pale."

"Eren, I said its fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Levi, you're lying to me. Something happened, and it's bothering you. What was it?"

"Eren-"

"Tell me."

"Petra, Auruo, Erd, and Gunter are dead."

Eren's eyes went wide. "... What?"

"They're dead, Eren. They were killed."

"Levi, what happened? How... How did they die?! They were fine just yesterday, we video chatted with them...!"

"It was a bomb. They were all out on a mission and a bomb was set off. None of them survived."

"Levi..." Eren could tell that Levi was shaken. He also knew that Levi wasn't going to tell him that he was upset. "Levi... I'm... I know how close you were to them-"

"Eren. It's just death. You can't prevent it, and I can't prevent it."

"Levi... You know that you're upset about it. They were your best friends. You don't need to put up an act."

"I'm not, Eren. I couldn't stop it if I tried, so I shouldn't feel bad."

Eren took in a shaky breath. He knew Levi was acting. He knew Levi was putting on a stone cold face to avoid the truth. He was in more pain than anyone could ever know, and Eren could tell.

"Eren, I'm going to bed, okay?" Levi stood up. Eren stood as well. "Goodnight." Levi kissed Eren's forehead gently.

Eren sighed. "Goodnight..." Levi walked away, going into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Eren shook his head sadly, blinking a few of his own tears away. Levi was devastated, but Eren couldn't get him to show it. Levi wasn't one to cry or let out his deep emotions often. He just accepted things for what they were and shoved any feelings relating to them way down, even if he felt like screaming.

A few minutes after Levi had gone to bed, Eren headed towards the bedroom himself. He slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't creak, and went inside. He saw Levi sitting on the bed with his back facing him, his head drooping a bit. Eren knew he was shattered inside.

"Babe... Please, stop holding it all in."

Levi turned his head around, the same usual deadpan look on his face. "I'm not."

Eren took a seat next to Levi and set his hand on his thigh. "Levi, please... I hate seeing you bottle everything up like this. You know you're hurting, and I know it too. It's not bad to mourn."

Levi looked up at Eren. "Why mourn, Eren? Would they really want that? Would they want me to abandon my life to grieve over the loss of theirs?"

"You don't have to abandon your life to mourn, Levi. You can cry over them, you can get angry that they're gone, you can do what ever you want. They were your friends... They meant something."

Levi stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "You're right, they did mean something, they meant everything."

"Then why are you pretending you don't care?"

"Because I don't want to break, Eren."

"It's not breaking. It's caring about them. It's remembering the things that make life worth living."

Levi paused once again. "So, do you think they were in pain?" Levi asked softly, his rumbling voice weaker than usual. "I mean... Do you think it was quick? I wouldn't want them to have been in a lot of pain before they died."

Eren hummed softly. "I don't know that for sure Levi... But I don't think they suffered. I think they were happy. They were all people who had good lives..."

"I hope so. They don't deserve pain."

"No, they don't. Of course not..." Eren moved his hand away from Levi's leg and held his hand instead. Levi gripped Eren's hand back tightly.

Eren noticed that after a few minutes, Levi's grip had gotten tighter. His hand was slightly trembling.

"Eren... I'll miss them."

"I know... I will too..." Eren's eyes filled with tears. Levi rested his head to the side, on Eren's shoulder. He shuddered.

"They'll be safe now, Levi..."

"God, I hope so."

Eren let go of Levi's hand and put his arm around him. Eren slowly pulled Levi farther on to the bed, trying to get him to lay down. Eventually Levi did settle down with Eren's chest resting below his face. Eren's arm still snaked around his boyfriend's shoulder, pressing him closer. Eren rubbed Levi's arm and looked down at him. Levi remained silent, but tears ran down his face. He took in shuddery breaths every once and a while, but he wouldn't speak. Eren cried along side him.

* * *

They both woke up in the middle of the night. They sat up in the bed, the light that had never been turned off shining brightly, nearly blinding them. Levi was still hooked under Eren's arm, snuggled against him. He glanced up, his expression somber, and spoke. "Eren, I want you to promise me you'll live."

"Hmm? Levi..."

"Please... You're one of the last people out of the few that are special to me that is alive, and I can't lose you."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, babe..."

Levi gripped the side of Eren's tee shirt with his fist and curled closer to Eren's side. "Please never leave. I won't make it... I fear that if you're gone, I'll shatter completely."

"Don't worry... I'll stay with you, always. We'll be okay, as long as we're together, right?"

"Yeah." Levi murmured. He dropped his voice. "I hope those four are happy up there."

"They're probably smiling down on you now."

"Well, even if it's not at me, I'm sure they're smiling... They always did. Especially Petra... she loved smiling."

"You're right about that." Eren chuckled lightly, despite everything. "They were all amazing..."

"Now they're the angels they always were, I suppose." Levi smiled lightly, before letting a final tear stream down his cheek.

* * *

AN: Oh god what have I done...? Why can't I come up with non-cheesy fluffy prompts? Why do I come up with the saddest ones?

Ahh, well, this is the result of showing my friends the second half of attack on titan (I slept over and we watched episodes 11-25). When i was going back to my house, I was thinking about the episodes in the forest (aka the squad's death) and I thought of a modern AU where the four squad members died. I wanted to write some more angsty Ereri as well, so I made this... heh heh... enjoy?

Please rate and review if you enjoyed this!

-Kaydubs


End file.
